1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic appliance having an open/close-type panel such as a laptop type personal computer, a portable video tape recorder or the like, and relates to a method to reduce an electromagnetic noise from the open/close-type panel of an electronic appliance having an open/close-type panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in electronic appliances such as a portable video tape recorder (portable VTR), a laptop type personal computer and the like, appliances having an open/close-type panel have been proposed.
FIG. 12 shows a schematic structure of a laptop-type personal computer as one example of an electronic appliance having such the open/close-type panel.
This personal computer is composed of an open/close-type panel 1 and a main body 2 if it is roughly classified. Here, on the main body 2 side is provided with an operating portion 8 in which a key board or the like is disposed.
Meanwhile, the open/close-type panel 1 is composed of a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an upper panel 3 and a lower panel 4 which cover the liquid crystal display (LCD). Also, on the upper panel 3 side is provided a display unit 7 made of the liquid crystal display (LCD).
Here, attention has lately been focused on undesired radiation emanating from the open/close-type panel, that is, a problem about an electromagnetic noise which is generated in the open/close-type panel and is radiated outward therefrom.
For example, as an example of the undesired radiation, when a personal computer is operated in an airplane, there is a case of malfunctioning of electronic appliances in the airplane.
In this way, from a standpoint of the controversial undesired radiation, a widely known effective countermeasure is to electrically connect the open/close-type panel and the main body by a lower impedance to let them-have a same electric potential.
Therefore, in the personal computer of FIG. 12, electrically connecting the open/close-type panel 1 with the main body 2 by a lower impedance can be said to be advantageous.
To this end, the open/close-type panel 1 and the main body 2 are electrically connected through rotary portions 9 and 10.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional personal computer having an open/close-type panel, only a thin wire can be threaded through the rotary portions 9 and 10.
Also, because the length of the wire itself cannot be shortened, the impedance thereof tends to rise higher, thereby easily giving rise to an occurrence of potential difference between the open/close-type panel 1 side and ground.
Therefore, a conventional structure has a defect that a minute electromagnetic noise which occurs in the open/close-type panel 1 becomes a large noise and is radiated outside due to this potential difference.
The present invention has been achieved in view of such problems and its object is to provide an electronic appliance having an open/close-type panel capable of reducing an electromagnetic noise which is radiated outside from the open/close-type panel of the electronic appliance and a method for reducing the electromagnetic noise from the open/close-type panel of the electromagnetic appliance having an open/close-type panel.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic appliance having an open/close-type panel which can reduce an impedance of connection between the open/close-type panel and a main body by enlarging a contact area between a conductive material provided in the main body and a conductive material provided in the open/close-type panel so as to be capable of reducing the electromagnetic noise from the open/close-type panel, and to provide a method for reducing the electromagnetic noise from the open/close-type panel.
The present invention provides an electronic appliance, where an open/close-type panel is opened and it is brought into contact (bumps against) an appliance main body so as to be latched therewith. In such an electronic appliance, a conductive material which conducts a conductive surface for preventing an undesired radiation of the open/close-type panel is provided in a portion of a surface of the open/close-type panel in contact with the appliance main body, and a conductive material having elasticity which conducts a zero electric potential portion (earth line) of the appliance main body is provided in a portion of a surface of the appliance main body in contact with the open/close-type panel, and when the open/close-type panel is opened so as to be latched with the appliance main body, the conductive material of the open/close-type panel and the conductive material of the appliance main body are electrically connected with each other face to face by an elastic deformation of the conductive material of the appliance main body.
In addition, the present invention provides an electronic appliance where an open/close-type panel is opened and it is brought into contact with an appliance main body so as to be latched therewith. In such an electronic appliance, a conductive tape as a conductive material which conducts a conductive surface for preventing an undesired radiation of the open/close-type panel is provided in a portion of a surface of the open/close-type panel in contact with the appliance main body, and a conductive material having elasticity which conducts a zero electric potential portion of the appliance main body is provided in a portion of a surface of the appliance main body in contact with the open/close-type panel.
In addition, the present invention provides an electronic appliance where an open/close-type panel is opened and it is brought into contact with an appliance main body so as to be latched therewith. In such an electronic appliance, a metal plate as a conductive material which conducts a conductive surface for preventing an undesired radiation of the open/close-type panel is provided in a portion of a surface of the open/close-type panel in contact with the appliance main body, and a conductive material having elasticity which conducts a zero electric potential portion of the appliance main body is provided in a portion of a surface of the appliance main body in contact with the open/close-type panel.
In addition, the present invention provides an electronic appliance where an open/close-type panel is opened and it is brought into contact with an appliance main body so as to be latched therewith. In such an electronic appliance, a metal plate as a conductive material which conducts a conductive surface for preventing an undesired radiation of the open/close-type panel is provided in a portion of a surface of the open/close-type panel in contact with the appliance main body by screwing it, and a conductive material having elasticity which conducts a zero electric potential portion of the appliance main body is provided in a portion of a surface of the appliance main body in contact with the open/close-type panel.
In addition, the present invention provides an electronic appliance where an open/close-type panel is opened and it is brought into contact with an appliance main body so as to be latched therewith. In such an electronic appliance, plural apertures are provided in a portion of a surface of the open/close-type panel in contact with the appliance main body, and a metal plate as a conductive material which conducts a conductive surface for preventing an undesired radiation of the open/close-type panel by bonding the metal plate thereon using a conductive adhesive through the apertures, and a conductive material having elasticity which conducts a zero electric potential portion of the appliance main body is provided in a portion of a surface of the appliance main body in contact with the open/close-type panel.
Further, the present invention provides an electronic appliance where an open/close-type panel is opened and it is brought into contact with an appliance main body so as to be latched therewith. In such an electronic appliance, a conductive material which conducts a conductive surface for preventing an undesired radiation of the open/close-type panel is provided in a portion of a surface of the open/close-type panel in contact with the appliance main body, and a conductive material having elasticity which conducts a zero electric potential portion of the appliance main body is bonded on a metal material exposed portion of a surface of the appliance main body made of a metal material which is in contact with the open/close-type panel through a conductive adhesive.
In addition, the present invention provides an electronic appliance where an open/close-type panel is opened and it is brought into contact with an appliance main body so as to be latched therewith. In such an electronic appliance, a conductive material which conducts a conductive surface for preventing an undesired radiation of the open/close-type panel is provided in a portion of a surface of the open/close-type panel in contact with the appliance main body, and a conductive material having elasticity which conducts a zero electric potential portion of the appliance main body in plural positions of a metal material exposed portion of a surface of the appliance main body made of a metal material which is in contact with the open/close-type panel through a non-conductive adhesive.
Further, the present invention provides an electronic appliance where an open/close-type panel is opened and it is brought into contact with an appliance main body so as to be latched therewith. In such an electronic appliance, a conductive material which conducts a conductive surface for preventing an undesired radiation of the open/close-type panel is provided in a portion of a surface of the open/close-type panel in contact with the appliance main body, and plural apertures are provided in a portion of a surface of the appliance main body made of a synthetic resin material in contact with the open/close-type panel, and a conductive material having elasticity which conducts a zero electric potential portion of the appliance main body is bonded by using a conductive adhesive through the apertures.
Further, the present invention provides a method of reducing an electromagnetic noise from an open/close-type panel of an electronic appliance where the open/close-type panel is opened and it is brought into contact with an appliance main body so as to be latched therewith. In such a method, when the open/close-type panel is opened until it comes in contact with the appliance main body, a conductive material, which conducts a conductive surface for preventing an undesired radiation of the open/close-type panel and is provided in a portion of a surface of the open/close-type panel in contact with the appliance main body, and a conductive material having elasticity, which conducts a zero electric potential portion of the appliance main body and is provided in a portion of a surface of the appliance main body in contact with the open/close-type panel, are brought into contact with each other face to face by an elastic deformation of the conductive material of the appliance main body so that the conductive material of the open/close-type panel and the conductive material of the appliance main body are electrically connected with each other face to face.